


Training Day

by TariTheNurse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, smutfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariTheNurse/pseuds/TariTheNurse
Summary: "Having the Avengers Compound almost completely to herself can lead to good things...like a game of hide 'n seek with a happy ending."





	Training Day

Pulling into her assigned parking spot at the Compound, it’s always easy for Kaela to see who’s around and who’s not. This time, the place is full, and not just because of Tony’s fleet of cars. Steve’s bike is nestled between Natasha’s Corvette, and Vision’s (or technically Wanda’s) quiet hybrid. But the thing is: the residential area won’t be occupied by any of them, as almost the entire team is off on a mission. Almost, because Kaela hasn’t been cleared for field duty yet, and Bucky has drawn the short straw, so he has to stay home and supervise her. She’d objected to that, claiming that it wasn’t necessary, but the mission might take a long time, and none of her new teammates want her to fall behind on the training and tests. On the other hand…a lot of time with just Bucky isn’t the worst thing, seeing as she has developed a stubborn crush on the guy. As Kaela swings the backpack over the shoulder, she studies the reflection in the car window, just to check that she’s presentable in the dark blue tank top and black jeans. The heels are out of view, but they are what Natasha refers to as “sure thing for a date”.

Once through the first set of doors with accompanying security, she pauses when noticing a box in the middle of the little area. It’s open, and as she glances over the edge, it’s evident that there’s a note lying on top of something else.

_“Hey, Kae. Here’s a nerf gun with ammo. I’ve got one too, and I’m hiding somewhere ready to battle you. Winner gets to decide on a punishment for the looser. Buck.”_

Setting the bag aside and stepping out of the shoes, she wonders just how he might be expecting for this to be fair game. In fact, that’s something she wonders more often than not, whenever she’s thinking how on earth she got to be an Avenger. Mutant or Inhuman or whatever…what Kaela can do hardly seems hero-material. After all: what’s so handy about seeing sounds? Still, backing down from a challenge is not an option, and she picks up the nerf gun after strapping a belt with the foam projectiles around the hips.

The hallway is  concrete flooring, making it impossible to pick up any vibrations from something smaller than a truck, but as she gets further into the building, it changes to wood. Nerf held ready to fire, her fingertips slide lightly along the wall on the left in the hopes that they might pick up faint traces of movement. A floorboard gives off the jagged yellow of a creak as Kaela steps on it, making her freeze midmovement, but nothing happens and eventually, she decides to move on.

She’s made it all the way through the living room and is preparing to turn around the corner to head up the few steps to the kitchen, when she notices the reddish blobs floating upwards in the two-beat pattern from behind the couch. _Heartbeat._ The colour is different from one person to the next depending on mood and rate, but there’s no doubt. Flattening herself on the floor, Kaela tries to look underneath the leather seat to pinpoint Bucky’s position. _Nothing?_ Curious, she sneaks over, switching at the last few steps into a sprint and leaping onto the couch, nerf gun aimed at where she thinks he should be…but in reality, pointing it at an MP3-player and speakers. _Sneaky, son of a bitch!_

The sweep of the kitchen is faster and just as fruitless, forcing her to head to the conference room or enter the hallway with the suites that she and the other Avengers live in. The former area looks a bit like a terrarium with office furniture and it offers very few hiding spots, so she nearly dismisses it, when new colours and floating patterns drift down through the ceiling. _Is he in the vents?_ Clint has told Kaela about them a few times because he uses them to pull pranks on Nat, but the archer is considerably lighter than the 100-year old soldier. Climbing onto the table, Kaela can’t quite reach the grille without getting a chair to stand on too, but then, at least, she can get her head inside the duct as well as the toy weapon. And just in time to see a foot disappear around a corner, heading in the direction of the suites. Following the mix of green, orange and grey, she makes her way past the first few doors, only entering when the source of the sound-display turns right.

This is Bucky’s room. She’s been there before, but only on invitation or when delivering a message or something like that and she has to remind yourself that he inavertedly has made it a free area when he started the game. It’s a comforting thought and it spurs her to hide in the closet just in time before the grille swings down with a grey lightning shape. The long hair is the first thing out, quickly followed be his head and shoulder as he looks around, apparently without spotting that the doors to the closet are slightly ajar. Quite elegantly, the gorgeous man continues the head first exit, a metal hand being the only means of tilting him upright before hitting the floor. For a few seconds, he hangs by the arm to ensure a soft landing, displaying the muscular body and a strip of skin at his hip bone.

Purple puffs hang in the air like smoke, indicating the number of nerf darts Kaela fires. All of them hit the intended target, but she doesn’t stop there. Striding forward, she bombards the man who now is safely on the ground, his face splitting in an intoxicating grin. Abandoning his own weapon, he leaps forward and tackles her onto the bed, where he pries the toy from her. She can feel the vibrations of his laughter, as he pins her close to his chest, and gorgeous red ripples weave around them both. Both heartbeats punch holes in the air, speeding up with each passing second. Grey eyes, stare into green for what feels like half an eternity, then Bucky’s lips find hers, careful at first, but growing eager as she responds by kissing back.

A warm, electric feeling is running through her body from anywhere he touches her. It makes Kaela’s lips and tongue buzz as she finally gets to explore a mouth she’s been dreaming about since shortly after she joined the team. Letting go of her arms, he breaks away momentarily as if to ask if she’s sure and she uses the opportunity to slide her hands across his chest to feel the muscles beneath the thin fabric of the t-shirt. Without any objections, Bucky allows her to roll them both over so she can straddle him. The air is painted in the pastels of a soft gasp, drawn from him when she settles against his trapped erection, loving the effect Kaela has on the man. Slowly, teasingly, she pulls the top off and let him drink in the view of her soft curves, cradled by a black bra. Then she takes his hands and guide them to her waist, then breasts, and he gets the point, beginning to roam every inch of Kaela’s skin and pinches the nipples through the sheer lace until they’ve hardened, then finally, a hand reaches down to open her jeans.

It takes Bucky little effort to flip her onto your back and pull her pants off, even less to strip himself of his own clothes, allowing the cock to be displayed. The collar has already rolled back and is no longer shielding the reddish tip where a few drops of nature’s lubricant are shimmering, and she reaches out to play as soon as he gets near enough. Her fingers curl around the shaft as the thumb slides across the frenulum, making Buck’s movements stutter and entwine with a green hint, which might be from a hiss of pleasure. Still on his knees, he slides a hand underneath her to open the bra and slide it off. The loops of the straps tickling her arms, though not as much as his fingertips as they dance across the skin, or his lips as he begins to explore anew, tracing patterns along collarbones, circling nipples (which he pauses to suck, invoking a sweet sting, that makes her back arch from the bed all on its own), and dancing across the expanse of the stomach until he’s found the sensitive areas by the inside of her hips.

She’s long since abandoned the attempt to stroke his cock, freeing her hands instead to enjoy his shoulders and upper arms and marvel at the difference between the cold metal and the warm flesh, because it’s the only way of knowing, when his touches are as perfect as they are. It’s the warm fingers, that slide over the thin fabric of Kaela’s undies, tracing the edges of her folds and calling forth a new wave that makes the intimate garment damp. It’s the same fingers, that push past the last barrier to slip inside the folds and spread the slick pleasure, making a heat build up inside and making her beg for more. Playing just at the entrance to her core, Bucky makes her roll the hips and guide his fingers to the clit, sending new jolts of electricity through her. In the darkness behind her eyelids, she still sees the colours from each moan, gasp, and slick stroke as he plays and builds up the need to feel him inside of her somehow. Repositioning, he removes her last clothing item, granting him free access between her quivering legs. A warm thumb is playing with the knob of nerves and serves as a delicious contrast to the cold fingers that dip inside of her, pushing and twisting repeatedly to find one of the right spots. Kaela’s fingers are digging into his shoulders. His cock is pressing against her thigh, promising more. It requires a conscious effort on her behalf to focus on grabbing and stroking the cock, spreading his lube before she begins to pump him with a twist at the tip before reverting.

But Bucky doesn’t let her play for long. Gently removing her hand, he lowers himself closer to her, resting on just one arm, until the cockhead is resting between the throbbing folds. He kisses Kaela, deep and tender, as he enters the core slowly. The sensation of Buck filling her up, makes the inner walls clamp tightly around him, eliciting moans from both of them, which in turn fuels the pace. Reaching between their bodies, a metal thumb adds to the euphoria that’s raging inside Kaela and soon it sends her over the edge. Her hips are rolling. Her back is arching. Her womb is sending one wave after the other through the body. And meanwhile Bucky has picked up the pace, bringing him to a messy climax together with her before they both collapse in desperate need of air and a break from the intense stimulation.

Kaela whimpers in soft blue shades, when he pulls out and leaves her weak on the bed, but he’s back soon with a damp cloth that he uses for the aftercare. When he’s done, he rejoins her, pulling the woman close and wrapping her carefully before his hands form the meaning she’s barely dared to think off for so long: _I love you…I have loved you for a long time._ Kaela doesn’t have to answer. He knows.


End file.
